The New Teacher
by ColourMeMoogle
Summary: The new supply teacher is tall, handsome, and mysterious. But is this enough to tempt the School rebel, Seifer? New Chapter within the week !


**Please Note: Although it wasn't intended to be at the beginning, this is an AU fic. AU = Alternate universe. In the Fic, Seifer is 16/17 and Sephiroth is 25/26. I realize this first chapter is short, The next will be longer! (And with Sexy results xD)**

**

* * *

**

"Hmph," Seifer sighed, folding his arms and walking into the classroom. Final period, thank god! He thought. His uniform was customized to his liking, badges, unbuttoned shirt, the works. He didn't really care what the teachers thought about him wearing barely any items of the actual uniform, and they didn't care either. The staff of the school didn't pay attention to him anymore; he'd caused so much trouble they'd just given up.

He took his regular seat, at the back of the class, the _far back_. His gang placed perfectly around him. Soon, the others came flooding in; and shortly after them, the teacher. Though, this wasn't the class' regular teacher. No, this man had long silver hair and narrow eyes that were hidden behind a pair of posh spectacles. He had the kind of eyes that seemed like they were looking straight through you. "WHO?" Fujin asked, turning to Seifer. "Just a te-" The leader was just about to smirk, until, "You. Tough guy." The man spun around and pointed directly to Seifer. "No talking in my class," He pulled his hand back and adjusted his glasses with his index finger, turning back to the board. "My name is Mr. S, do not ask what the 'S' stands for, or why I do not choose to provide my real name. I will be your Science teacher for the whole year. I'm strict but fair," He paused; turning back to the class. "Any questions?" Seifer instantly raised his hand, "Yes, trouble-maker?"

The teen sighed, "Where's our normal teach'? How come we've got _you_." He emphasised on the 'you', giving him a dirty look whilst doing so. "Why don't we have Miss. Lockhart anymore? If you're trying to replace her, you aint doin' a very good job in the chest department." His gang laughed, causing the nervous class to do so as well. Seifer stood up, "Well, Later teach! You're boring me already." He yawned walking over to the door, only to be stopped by the teacher's hand on his shoulder.

"Get back to your seat, please." He asked, politely. Seifer shook his hand off and took another step. "Get back to your seat, now." He placed his hand back onto Seifer's shoulder and spun the boy around to face him. His eyes narrowed, noticing the boy's tough guy façade cracking.

Seifer frowned, shaking the teachers hand off of him yet again. The elder male kept his eyes locked to the younger boy's. Seifer barged past him in a huff and took his seat.

"That's detention for you, Seifer." The teacher smirked and returned to the board again. Seifer slumped down in his seat with a faint blush, How did the teacher already know his name? He'd only been teaching for ten minutes.

"Great, first day back and already, detention." He sighed, pulling his hat over his eyes and waited for the sweet sound of the bell. He wasted the lesson doodling on his desk, and copying from Fuu, sending the occasional glance to the teacher. Something about him seriously ticked the boy off, but he couldn't pin point what, just, something.

The bell rang and the class scuffled off, Seifer attempting to hide in the crowd. Only to be spotted and pulled away by the teacher. "Seat, sit, now." He demanded, Seifer did as he was told. "Listen teach, I'm So-" He was cut off, "I know, I know." The elder man sat on the desk in front of him. "I read about you, they warned me I'd get the cocky kid Seifer in my class. Though I should do my research, so I went ahead and read your records. " He paused to check the boys reaction. Seifer kept the same 'I don't care' look on his face. "Orphan, right? You're parents died, when you were young. You used to be a good kid, am I right?" Seifer shuffled in his seat, turning away.

"What's it to you? So what? My folks didn't care 'bout me anyways, made me not care about anything." He sat up and folded his arms, "School's just another way to make us do, say and act as you all want us too, I'm not gonna be a part of that." He shuffled in his seat again, "You encourage us to be ourselves, and then you contradict your own opinions by telling us who we should be!" Seifer looked up at the teacher's expression; it was the same cool, calm, collected look, the boys words hadn't seemed to have penetrated his shield. "I'll just shut up." The teen sighed. Opening his text book and grabbing a pen.

"You're right." Seifer looked up at the elder again, "That's what they do," He removed his glasses, "But not me." The male let out a frustrated sigh, "I teach to educate kids, not change them."

"Bull!" Seifer slammed his fist down onto the desk, "That's a crock of bull and you know it! 'I teach to educate kids, not change them' Gimme a break!" He barged past the man again to the door, only to be stopped again by the others hand on his shoulder. "Let go of me!" There were tears in the boys eyes, though his voice still sounded strong.

"My name is Sephiroth; I became a teacher to teach. I'm an ex SOLDIER, I wanted to change what people thought about me, so I came here." Seifer blinked, why was he telling him this? More importantly, why did he care about being told all this? "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf." Seifer's tears built up again, "You're lying! You're only telling me this in a lame attempt to gain my trust!" He was angry, the man knew everything about his life and his parents, he hadn't even told Fuu and Rai about them, and now the new teacher that had pissed him off knew everything.

"I'm not lying." Sephiroth's voice was still calm, and his expression still hadn't changed. "Prove it!" Seifer demanded, "You're just another li-" He was cut off by the other mans lips, pressed against his own. Seifer pushed him away with a blush, "W-What the heck w-was that?!" The turned away to hide his face, "I-I told you to prove you weren't lying! N-Not to…N-Not to k-kiss me!" Seifer was half angry at him, and half angry at himself. That was his first kiss, how could he let it go to some old pervert?

"And I did," Seifer was still confused, How was a kiss going to prove anything? "W-Well…I-Isn't there a less perverse way of showing me?!" Sephiroth sighed softly and looked down at the boy for a moment, before kissing him again. But with more force, pushing the younger against the wall. Seifer kept asking himself why he wasn't pulling away, Why had he let the man dominate him like this? Sephiroth's tongue was asking for entry. Seifer refused, "M-Mphfff!" He pushed the other away again, "W-Why, Why do you keep doing that?!" The boys blush grew darker by the minute, He shouldn't have felt the way he did, but he couldn't stop it. "P-Pervert!!" Seifer opened the door and stormed out. Sephiroth sighed, kicking a nearby desk. "Idiot…"


End file.
